Alice's past
by charlottefran
Summary: Alice's time in the Asylum, her change, Jasper and the Cullen's
1. Dark New Future

The rain poured down on our little car, driving up the country lane. I could see the old building just ahead. Behind big iron gates. So this was my new home, the asylum.

"Mary, you're going to like it here, they'll take good care of you," My mother said with a smile.

"My name is Alice, and you're only forcing me to go here because you're scared of the future," I retorted.

"We're not scared of the future Mary, we just think it's best if you're treated here," My father said.

I wasn't scared of this... place. I knew it was coming. My parents were embaressed that I could see the future so they're sticking me here. I could see it. The big iron gates were open by the time we reached it. We drove up the gravel path leading to the big, haunting building. There was a woman standing in the doorway but it was too hazy to make out her features. If she was anything like the 'treatments' in here, she was cruel. Suddenly the car halted to a stop and my parents got out. I watched them walk up to the building and I exited the car reluctantly. I wasn't allowed to bring anything here. They were given to me. I walked slowly up the stone stairs to the woman. My parents were already talking to her. She was old with a long grey dress that came just above her ankles. Her blue grey eyes were like a hawks, it would be hard to do anything and get away with it under her watch. She had a big smile plastered on her face. She was so fake.

"I'm sure Mary Alice will fit in just fine here," the woman said to my parents, blind to the fact I was standing behind them.

"My name is Alice," I said from behind my parents.

"Hello, Alice, I'm Victoria Bradbury, but you call me Miss Bradbury," she introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said without feeling.

"Well, I'll let you say your goodbyes and I'll show you to your room."

I turned to face my parents. My mother looked like she was about to cry.

"Mother, don't cry you'll see me again," I said with a reassuring smile, "And Father, when I do see you again I promise not to tell you about my premonitions."

My mother grabbed my hand and hugged me tight while my father just ruffled my short, black, spiky hair. I looked through the big wooden doors and stared at the dark entrance, my dark future, then I looked back at my parents.

"I'll see you soon," I said as they walked down the stairs, looking back every few seconds.

I sucked in a breath and turned back to face the entrance. I strode in, trying not to cry. Miss Bradbury was standing by a big staircase, leading to sheer terror. She started to walk silently up the stairs and I followed, too scared to speak. When I looked back at the big wooden doors they were closed. When did that happen? We were walking down a white hallway, past many closed doors. Just then a girl ran out of one screaming with delight. She was tall with long brown hair and delicate features, she was very pale. I had saw her in one of my visions, we would be good friends.

"Alyssia! Don't throw water over me!" She shouted through the door, then blushing when she saw Miss Bradbury and me.

"Oh, hello," she said smiling at me,"My names Annette, are your Mary Alice Brandon right? The new girl?"

"Yes, I know your name,"I said laughing slightly.

"I forgot you saw the future, how very interesting, I hope to see you again Mary Alice."

"Just call me Alice, and we'll see each other again, you're in some of my classes."

"Hey! Alyssia! Just met the new girl! Y'know, Mary Alice," I heard Annette say to her roomate.

"Ditzy girl," Miss Bradbury muttered.

We stopped at the end of the hall in front of a closed white door. Miss Bradbury twisted the handle and stepped inside.

"Miss Huntly! Whatever are you doing sleeping?! You know you're meant to be doing something but sleeping! If you're tired go to sleep earlier and if you're bored read or do something useful!" Miss Bradbury shouted.

The girl yawned her and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and looked Miss Bradbury in the eye.

"Miss, I was not tired nor was I bored I was simply drugged from those god awful treatments," then she looked at me,"I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into, I'm Tara by the way."

"The treatments _help_ you Tara!" Miss Bradbury said.

"Do they really? I've been here, what? 4 years, since I was 12 and I still see shadows dancing on the walls threatening me."

I didn't see Tara in any of my visions, but she seemed nice.

"Behave Tara I'm sure you don't want to go back in the Quiet Room."

She rolled her eyes, picked up a book and lay back down on her bed.

"Miss Brandon, you're new clothes are in the closet, black clothes are uniform. Your leisure books are in the top drawer and your study books are in the bottom drawer, I'm sure Miss Huntly can show you around the school. Welcome to Carey and Preston reform school."

With that she slammed the white door behind her and walked down the hall.

"She should've said welcome to the deepest pit of hell," Tara said getting up froom her bed once more,"So you're Mary Alice huh? Have to say I pictured you differently, but anyway I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Tara had long, red wavy hair. She was wearing a black jumper, trousers and black socks. She was tall and slender and from what I'd seen so far she was fierce.

"Yeah, call me Alice, is she always like that?"

"Yes, she's a cow isn't she? What you been sentenced here for?"

"Premonitions, it scared my parents but they were too afraid to admit it, what about you?"

"They _think_ I started a fire in my old home, killing my whole family, but they're wrong. I didn't but they still think I'm unsafe."

"Wow."

She laughed, seeming proud.

"So you've met Bradbury, who else have you met?"

"Annette, she seems nice."

"She is, but she's insane."

I laughed, I'm sure everyone here was.

"Just because we're in here people think we're not nice. Watch out for Emily, she's pure evil, and her clones, but the rest of us are nice," she paused, "After dinner, when it's dark, we'll grab Annette and Alyssia and give you a tour, yeah?

"Sounds great," I said, suddenly hopeful.

I've been here half an hour and I've already made two friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Carey & Preston Tour

**Dinner**

Tara led me down the white halls, past the doors with girls filing out of them, excited to be free of their rooms. The dinner hall was huge, with beautiful stained glass window with rain trickling down. The smell of food filled the air and girls sat down on the huge tables, chattering excitedly. Miss Bradbury sent us table by table to collect our food. Tara and I sat with Annette and Alyssia and a few other girls. Tara introuduced them to me and they welcomed me. Tara also pointed out Emily and her 'Clones'. They did look truly petrifying. Emily was tall with long, blonde, straight hair. She was easily the slimmest and prettiest here. She stared at me when I walked past her with my food. He clones were actually twins. They had wavy black hair, stopping half way down they're back. Their green eyes were so different from Emily's baby blue, oh-so-innocent eyes. They were called Kayla and Amelia and they followed Emily _everywhere_. Looks like I would be staying away from them. We talked about what happened in the school, the lessons, treatments, and where they would take me on the tour. We took our plates back to the front and walked back to our rooms. Tara and I talked until it was time to sleep then we sneaked out and waited for everyone outside the buildings. Annette and Alyssia arrived not long after us and then the 3 other girls, Elizabeth, Amy,and Molly arrived.

"Come on Alice, I want to show you the library, well where we hide from Bradbury," Annette said, taking my hand and leading me out the main building to a smaller building.

She led us round the back and hoisted me up through an open window. She clambered up after me and we helped the others up.

"You're so small your easy to lift," Annette said.

"Err thank you?"

They laughed and led me down a labyrinth of halls. I didn't want to know what was behind the doors. The library was big and dark. It was full of shelves and old, dusty books. There were old oil paintings hanging on the walls staring down at us. They took me to the farthest corner of the library, it was also the darkest. I shivered, worried if we were going to get caught.

"Loosen up Alice," Molly said, relaxed.

We stayed in the library for a little longer before Amelia got restless and dragged us off to the pool. Tara pushed open the big door leading to the pool. We laughed as we watched Amy and Elizabeth play fight by the side of the pool. I jumped as I heard a splash and saw Amy in the pool. She emerged soaking wet and livid.

"Hey! Wasn't my fault you slipped!" Elizabeth said, clutching her sides from laughing so much.

Admittedly it was hilarious and we couldn't stop laughing. We left the pool in stitches, ready to go back to our rooms. We took a towel with us to keep Amy warm from the freezing weather. We were waking back down the halls in the main building when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was so scared I couldn't even scream. When we all turned around to see who had frightened me a tall man was standing there in a white shirt, and black trousers. He had short blue hair and violet eyes, he was also very pale.

"What are you doing out so late? You're Mary Alice aren't you?," He said looking at me.

I nodded slowly and looked at the other girls who were simply smiling.

"You girls should be setting a good example, I'll let you off with a warning but if you sneak out again I'll have to turn you into Miss Bradbury."

"Thank you for letting us off Dr. Hirst, we promise not to do it again," Elizabeth said sweetly.

"And Amy please go and get dry, I'll see you all tomorrow."  
We walked back to our rooms, relieved to be let off. I clambered into my cold bed and wrapped the thin sheets around me in an attempt to get warm. I closed my eyes and listened to the gentle rain outside and prayed that tomorrow would be a good day.


	3. First Treatment

I woke up to banging on the door and screaming. When I opened my eyes it was dark, not even the sun was up yet. I rolled over and reluctantly stood up. Tara rubbed her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What time is it?" I asked whilst yawning.

"6 o'clock," she said,"Grab your towel and toothbrush, time for a shower."

I did as she instructed and followed her to one of the shower rooms. I locked my self in a cubicle and had a quick shower in the freezing water. I walked back to our room and quickly got changed in a black jumpers, black skirt, black tights, and black flat shoes. I looked in the dirt flecked mirror and sighed. Just them Tara burst through the door panicked.

"I'm gonna be late! Oh no Mr. Cole is going to kill me!" she said rushing around the room.

"I'll be with Annette outside," I called to her as I walked out.

She linked my arm and led me to our english classroom. Everyone was sitting at their desks chatting to the person behind. Annette indicated me to sit behind her, the only spare desk in the class. We chatted until Tara ran into the room, her hair sticking up all over the place.

"Mr. Cole isn't even here yet, calm down," Annette said calmly.

"Thank goodness!" Tara said as she sat in the desk next to mine,"I thought he was going to give me detention again, granted I wouldn't even go."

We laughed and continiec chatting until Mr. Cole arrived. He was a short, average man and he didn't look too strict. We had double history with him for the morning. He lectured us on the Civil War and set us our work. Half way through the lesson there was a knock on the door and Miss Bradbury entered.

"Oh no," Annette said.

Everyone dropped their heads, not looking her in the eye.

She whispered to Mr. Cole and he called me to talk to Miss Bradbury. She put a hand on my shoulder and guided me down the halls. We walked out of the main building abd round the back to an old block. It stank of medication and I immediately knew what was going to happen. Just then I stopped walking and spaced out.

_I was in a dark room, curled up in the corner screaming to be let out. Then I stopped, calm as if nothing had happened. It was like someone was looking after me._

"Miss Brandon? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just had a vision."

"Come on, Dr. Hirst can help you out, maybe he can stop those 'visions'."

She opened the door and indicated for me to go in. The room was small with a wooden table. It was painted white but yet it seemed to be dark.

"Ah hello Alice, we met last night," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember."

"So tell me why you're here, maybe we can fix it?"

I explained to him my future visions and how they're based upon people desicions.

"Okay, lie down on the table and explain some of these visions, but I'll have to give you some of this to calm you down," he said as he stuck a needle in the crease of my arm.

"Hey what is-"

It was too late I was already dreaming. I woke up in my room. It was starting to get darker, then I remembered what had happened and I started screaming. What was this place? Injecting people randomly? I couldn't stop screaming. Miss Bradbury ran in and tried to calm me down to no avail. She got two male teachers to take me to the 'Quiet Room'. The Quiet Room was indeed quiet. It was deadly silent. No windows. One door. And it was dark, really dark. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I sighed and curled up in a ball int he corner of the room. How many rooms were like this? How long would I be in here?

That night I cried myself to sleep. I just wanted to escaped from this room. It was torture. When I woke up I was still in that horrible room but not long after the door was opened and Annette stood there. I stood up and ran to the door.

"How on ear-" I started.

"No time for questions, just run back to your room, Tara is there, I'll explain later," she said smiling.  
"Thank you," I said giving her a quick hug.

I ran back to my room and slammed the door behind me. Tara jumped from her bed in shock.

"They said that they'd be letting you out in an hour or so, Bradbury will be furious."

"I don't care," I said.

"Who let you out? Annette?"

"Yes, she's going to be in so much trouble and it's my fault."

"It's okay, she's rescued me from that terrible room many times, she'll be fine, Bradbury will give you a warning, you'll both be fine," Tara said, reassuring me.  
I sighed and lay down on my bed, thinking about what had happened in Dr. Hirst's room. Why had he done that? Did they do it to everyone? Maybe this Tara was right. This is the deepest pit in hell.


	4. Beautiful Stranger

The next day we didn't have lessons. It was the headmasters birthday and he was celebrating it in the school gardens with the students and teachers. He introduced himself and welcomed me. Annette, Tara, Alyssia and I sat on the grass and enjoyed the sun. Finally, hot weather. We sat in the shade of the trees when we got hot and gossiped about the others students. They're was a buffet on and the music teacher sang.

"Which teacher is that?" I asked as a manly looking woman walked past.

"Mrs. Reay, we're still not sure if she really is a woman or man," Annette said laughing.

We laughed along with her and continued our gossip. We carried on like that for the rest of the day. The sun started to descend and we watched the sky turn pink. The wind blew, making us shiver.  
"Well, I'm going inside before I freeze," Tara said.

"I'll join you," Annette and Alyssia said, "You coming with us?"

"No, I'll join you shortly," I said.

I watched them walk across the gardens, arms linked. Suddenly there was a chill and everything seemed to get darker. I heard a rustle come from the trees behind me and I whipped my body around quickly. I scanned the trees and found nothing. But there was that uncomfirtable feeling that someone was watching me.

* * * * *

That night it was freezing despite the hot day. I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched. I woke up and it was lighter than usual. I smiled at the thought of more warmth. I had woken up before everyone else so I decided to shower and get ready early. Miss Bradbury was taking some of us to the local village to look around and get out of the school for a bit. We were all sick of the school, including the teachers. I got dressed in my school uniform, careful not to wake Tara up. I sat on my bed and my science book fell off and hit the floor. The bang made Tara jump in fright. I laughed when I saw the expression on her face.

"You're scared far too easily," I said, still laughing.

"Well you shouldn't slam doors and throw books off the floor! By the way did Bradbury warn you about escaping the Quiet Room yet?"

"Yes, she told me not to do it again, and she scares me, so I won't."

I read my science book while Tara got ready. We sat talking until Miss Bradbury came around and knocked on our doors to wake us up.

"Come on girls, wake up!"  
"We're up Miss!" Tara called back.

The door creaked open and Miss Bradbury put her head round the door.

"It seems Miss Brandon is a good influence on you Tara," Miss Bradbury said before closing the door.

As soon as the door was shut Tara threw her History book off it.

"Any need to be so violent?" I asked, giggling.

"Yes, I _detest_ her."

"We all do."

We knocked on Annette's door and sat with her and Alyssia until it was time to leave. We had to pair up with our roomates to walk to the village. We chattered as we walked down the country lanes until we got there. We wandered around the little shops and dreamt about what the sweets would taste like. I loved shopping. Especially looking at all the clothes. There were so many different and unique combinations that could be made. Those of us that had little money were allowed to buy something. I went into the art shop with Tara and bought a sketchbook and pencil. We walked along a country lane talking when I bumped into somebody and dropped my bag.

"Sorry ma'am," a southern voice said as he bent down to pick up my bags.

"I-it's okay," I said smiling.

He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He had wavy honey-blond hair and when he stood up he was tall, lean yet muscualr. But his eyes were a most curious colour. They were bright red, which worried me. I looked at Tara to see if she had noticed but she was staring through a shop window. I turned to look back at this beautiful stranger. He handed me my bag and walked away, glancing over his shoulder to look at me. I was speechless.


	5. Sweet Freedom

I wasn't getting much education in my first week. On monday I was in the quiet room, tuesday I was celebrating the headmasters birthday, wednesday I was in the local village and now thursday I was in Dr. Hirst's room. Great. I was sitting in the chair again, describing my visions. I told him I didn't want them to go away, they were a part of me. I'd been having less and less, but I kept having the same one. The one where I was in the Quiet Room and I became strangely calm.

"Okay, lie on the table,. Alice."

_I was lying on the table, and he injected me again. Then I was back in the Quiet Room. Surrounded by darkness. Crying._

"Not this time Dr. Hirst. You are _not_ injecting me with that again!"

"If you don't lie on the table I'll be forced to do it here. I don't want to inject you but they're forcing me, I don't like to do it Alice."

"Then don't," I said quietly, almost crying.

"I have no choice," he said as he stuck the needle in my arm again.

When I woke up I screamed. It was like an instinct. The injection scared me, it was like a natural reaction to scream.

"Alice, Alice! Please stop. It's okay, you're in your room!" Tara said trying to calm me.

She pinned my arms by my side while Miss Bradbury walked in the the two make teachers that carried me off earlier. I curled myself back in the corner and screamed until I was tired. This _place_ was designed to cure people of insanity not make them insane. I cried myself to sleep once again and woke up still surrounded by darkness. I was just about to scream when a calmness sweeped over me and filled every square inch of my body. I put my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I breathed slowly, thinking about what had happened then opened my eyes. That's when I noticed the tiny opening at the top of the room. The room was underground so I guessed the window was on ground level. It was the size of a letterbox, letting little light in but at least it was a little bit lighter. I paced the room and listened to the sounds outside. I heard the rustle of the leaves as the wind blew, I heard the birds tweeting. Oh how I wish I was outside. It seemed to be days before I was released from the gloomy cell.

"Alice, if you scream like that once more, you'll be in that cell for much longer thanm just a day."

I nodded. A _day?!_ It seemed like had been in weeks! I walked slowly out to the gardens and walked around in the last of sunshine. I once again felt that someone was watching me. I shivered and ran inside without glancing back. I went to Annette's room, surprised to see Tara there. We talked together like everything was normal and that I hadn't been missing for the past day. It was then that I realised I was 17 in just two days.

"You seem suprised Alice," Annette noted.

"Yeah, I forgot my own birthday. I'm 17 in two days."

"Wow. You're the oldest out of us three, yet you're the smallest," Alyssia said giggling.

"So what should we do for your birthday Alice?" Annette said.

"I know," Tara piped up,"We get some food from the school kitchens, get some blankets and go up to the woods and have a small gathering. Simple."

We all agreed. It would be great, my first birthday at Carey and Preston.

Tara and I walked back to our room late. She fell asleep straight away but I was restless. I lay under my covers, staring at the ceiling thinking about my childhood.

_I was being carried through the forest at a high speed, then everything was dark._

I sighed. I hope this vision doesn't become real. I fell asleep eventually. When I awoke the light was pouring through the bars on the window. I got up and showered, once again I was the first to wake up. I got dressed and read my science book again, careful not to drop it again. I had Mr. Cole again and Gym. Great. Then I had another appointment with Dr. Hirst. This time I would not scream. I enjoyed History, Mr. Cole got us up and asked us to act out scenes of history and Gym wasn't too bad, we were in the pool after all. Then came the moment I had been dreading all day. Tara promised to calm me down as soon I woke up. I was counting on her not to be locked up for a week. I walked confidently down the building until I heard a scream from behind one of the locked doors. I walked slower and slower tempted to run. When I got to his office he wasn't sitting in his chair. Instead a woman was sitting there with short blonde hair.

"Ah hello, you must be...Alice? Correct?"

"Yes Miss, where is Dr. Hirst?"

"He's away on business dear, sit down and we'll get started."

I sat down and we did the usual procedure. I told her about my visions, but not the one of me being carried through the forest. Then she told me we were finished. No injection. I sighed with relief and ran as fast as possible down the halls. I burst into our room and scared Tara once again.

"And you wonder why I scare easily when you come running in here, slamming doors with a massive grin on your face when you're meant to unconcious?!" she said as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"He wasn't there, I had some another woman, who didn't stick me with a needle."

"Ok?"

"I'm going for a walk, are you coming?"

"I'll pass, I have to do my homework."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back," I said as I skipped out the room.

I passed Emily when I was walking down the garden path.

"Freak," she muttered as I skipped past.

I sat in the shade of the trees again and closed my eyes. I heard a hissing sound come from the trees and I sat up startled. I saw three silhouettes walking from the main doors and down to the front gates. What were Tara, Annette and Alyssia up to? I shrugged it off and lay back down, enjoying the warmth on my face.


	6. Birthday Celebrations

The next day was Friday, the last day of the week and the day we finished school early. No Dr. Hirst. Just English, Maths and Art, and it was my birthday. I smiled as I lay in bed and watch the room get lighter. I clambered out of bed and into the showers. I walked back to my room and got dressed in the black uniform. Not much freedom in fashion. I sketched in my sketchbook until Tara woke up.

"Happy Birthday," she sang, oddly awake for this time of morning.

"Thank you, you seem happy," I said smiling.

"We haven't celebrated anyone's birthday in a long time."

"Well than today will be fun," I said as she got ready.

We went next door to Annette's room and chattered excitedly. Alyssia would be getting the food from the kitchen when she missed class. She'd meet us in the clearing and we'd stay there until evening. My classes went quickly which I was glad for. We walked up to the clearing and saw Alyssia, Amy, Elizabeth and Amelia there.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted when we stepped onto the grass. We sat on the blanket's and ate the food Alyssia sneaked from the kitchen. They were mainly the little cakes we have after our main meal. Just before we left Annette got a wrapped parcel from inside one of the bags. She handed it to me and they all watched me open it. Inside was a little blue velvet box and inside the box was a silver bracelet with Alice printed on it. It was so sweet I thought I was going to cry.

"Thank you so much," I said before we left. We sneaked back into the main buildings and stayed in Annette's room until it was curfew.

_3 months later_

Back in the quiet room. I was starting to forget what it was like outside. I started to forget my friends. The only time I ever saw them was at dinner but even then I wasn't there long. I had my freedom taken away, my dignity. Every night I heard snarling at the little opening and every moment I spent curled up in a ball crying until that calming feeling filled my body. I was getting weaker by the day. When would I be free of this hell? The only thing that kept me going was the hope that one day I might be free....


	7. Newborn

Just another day in the quiet room. The snarling had increased but I thought it was my imagination. The same old visions. Me being carried through a forest. I had stopped having dinner, so I didn't even see my friends. Dr. Hirst brought my food to me. He didn't seem like a monster anymore. He comforted me and reassured me that one day I would get out, but everytime I saw him he seemed worried, like something was going to happen.

One night I was sleeping quietly, dreaming I was in a meadow, the sun beating down on my face. The door burst open, letting in a pool of light. Dr. Hirst was standing there, silhouetted. He ran in and picked me up but I was too tired to fight back or to even ask what was going on. I thought I was dreaming. Then he started running through the forest, as fast as a cheetah. This backed up the theory that I was dreaming, then I remembered. My vision. It was becoming the present. He set me down in the clearing where my birthday was held. The memories of my friends came flooding back. I was so happy back then, now I was mindless.

"I'm so sorry for doing this Alice," he said as he bent down. I could feel his breath on my wrist then blinding pain. It spread through my veins and shot up my arm then my whole body was numb. He picked me up and sat me against a tree. Then another figure entered the clearing. He growled at Dr. Hirst then he jumped on him. He started biting at his neck and pulling him. Dr. Hirst threw him off and he went flying into a big oak tree, knocking it down. What on earth was happening? They growled and snapped at each other for a while until there was darkness.

* * * * *

I started to feel my fingers first. Then my toes. Then I could feel my hands, feet, arms, legs then my whole body. My eyes flew open and I was blinded by the sun. I wasn't in the clearing anymore, I was in the middle of a forest. I had no idea where. I could smell the moisture in the air, the wood and leaves. I could hear distant heartbeats. It was like all of my senses were intesified.

_I emerged from the forest_ _and onto a country lane. I walked until I came to a field where a farmer was working. I attacked him with no intention of doing so. I dropped his body and walked away._

I was shocked at myself. Surely I wouldn't do that? Maybe I was dreaming. I tried to think. Of anything. But my mind was blank. I couldn't remember my past. I tried to cry but no tears came. What was wrong with me!? I started to run. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away. I shocked myself when I found myself speeding through the trees and dodging them accurately. Then for the first time I noticed the white hot burning in my throat. I couldn't ignore it no matter how hard I tried. I was so thirsty but I didn't know what I needed. I ran until I exited the forest. I was on a country lane. My vision. No, I would not become the monster I saw. It was inhuman, primitive. I walked down the lane at normal pace trying to piece everything together. I ran as fast as a cheetah, I had intensified senses. I couldn't tell anybody about this, they'd experiment on me like some freak. Then I saw the field in my vision. I was far away but I could see the farmer too. I kept telling myself to walk away but something was driving me forward. I hopped over the fence silently and crept over to the farner. I attacked him from behind and bit into his neck. The blood trickled down my throat and I was careful not to get any on my clothes. It soothed my throat and I couldn't feel the pain as much as before. It was like I knew what I was doing, it was primal instinct. I dropped his body and caught sight of myself in his glasses. I had ruby red eyes and I was beautiful. How had this happened? Was I always like this? Then I looked down at the man in horror. I had ended his life. He may have had a wife and children and hopes and dreams. And I killed him. I looked back at my reflection and wiped away the speck of blood at the corner of my mouth. Then I came to a realization as to what I was. Vampire. There was no other way to describe it. Then I noticed I was sparkling. Sunlight.

"Perfect," I moaned, just what I need.

I laughed to myself. I was sparkling. How incredibly daft! I ran out the field and jumped over the fence. I ran down the country lane and into a village. I hid in shop and saw the newspaper rack, the headlines read,

**Biloxi News**

**Female Student and Doctor disappear**

**- Are the two cases linked?**

Biloxi was in Missisippi. Surely there were more like me. Maybe they could help me. I decided to start my search in New York.


	8. First Meeting

**New York, 1923**

I stood up from the dead human. I hated doing this, surely there was another way?

"Hey Alice! Come here a sec, Gavin has some good gossip!," Tina called to me.

I ran over to where she was standing with Gavin, who had just come back from San Francisco.

"Okay, listen carefully when I was in San Francisco I came across some other vampires, and they were talking about a vampire callec Carlisle Cullen, they were saying he is a human doctor and that he feeds off the blood of _animals_! Can you imagine?"

Tina started laughing hysterically.

"Don't you find it funny Alice? Vampires living off _animal_ blood," Tina said, still laughing.

"Where is this Carlisle, Gavin?" I asked him.

Maybe his diet was the right diet. I didn't want to live this way.

"I don't know, don't want to know either. Why would I?" he replied.

I nodded and started to walk away.

"Alice! Where are you going?" Tina shouted after me.

"I'm leaving."

"But, why?" she asked, suddenly in front of me.

"I'm sick of this way of life, I'm going to try the animal diet and since there are no animals in New York I'm going somewhere else, maybe Canada," I said pushing her aside.

"Are you serious?!" Gavin said, "Well. good luck little pixie! I'm glad I met you!"

I walked off into the night, leaving them behind.

**Canada, 1946**

I had been here 23 years, moving from place to place. I had tried harder and harder to keep the animal diet but to no avail. I kept having visions of a tall, honey-blond man and we found Dr. Carlisle Cullen together. We lived with him and his family.

_I was sitting on a stool, watching the clock. I glanced at a menu with the name 'Philadelphia Diner' printed on top. A tall, blond man walked in, hair wet from the rain._

Jasper Whitlock. I _had_ to find him. I loved him yet I didn't know him. I mused, about my vision. There was something new. I looked at the menu and it was called '_Philadelphia Diner'_. My next destination, Philadelphia.

**Philadelphia, 1948**

I had searched this city for two years just looking for Jasper. I had been in almost every diner and I was coming close. I could feel it. I walked through the rain, searching the street for a diner. I had been stivcking to my animal diet and my eyes had turned golden brown. I stopped outside a diner on the corner and stared at the sign. '_Philadelphia Diner'_ it said. I was so happy I could scream but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I walked in calmly and sat on the stool in my vision. I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to go.

"Would you like anything Miss?" the waitress asked.

"No thank you," I said smiling sweetly.

She was middle aged with her hair tied up in a bun.

I started tapping my fingers on the menu, getting impatient. I picked it up and glanced through the disgusting food. I looked at the clock again. He should be arriving now. I glanced towards the door and saw him standing there. He looked much more better in person than in my mind. He was tall with wavy, honey-blond hair, that was soaking wet. He scanned the room with his bright red eyes. He fed on humans, I would have to change that. I hopped off my stool and walked over to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, confident.

"Sorry ma'am," he replied.

I took his hand and I knew that from this moment on my life would be better. I wouldn't be so alone anymore. I smiled and he smiled back, his smile seemed to light up the whole room.


	9. The Cullens

"So basically, we search for years to find Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the vegetarian vampire, and live with him and his family, learn his way of life and change our diet?" Jasper asked, still choosing not to believe my vision.

"Pretty much, but we're going to like it there, we'll be like an extra part of the family," I said.

"Sounds good, I'm getting sick of feeling my victims emotions when I kill them."

Jasper was an empath. He was able to feel others emotions and manipulate them. We were still sitting at the diner, we'd been talking for hours. He wanted to learn more about me since I already knew nearly everything about him. After we left the diner we decided to check into a hotel and start planning where to find the Cullens.

**New York, 1951**

"Alice!" Tina screamed as I walked down the back alley with Jasper.

"Good to see you Tina," I said, smiling.

She hugged me tight and pulled back. She looked Jasper up and down and I immediately knew what she was thinking. She stared at our interlocked hands.

"Found yourself a mate? And oh my goodness, what on earth has happened to your_ eyes_!?"

"Yes, this is Jasper, and I decided to try out the animal diet, and I find it easier than killing humans. That's why were back in New York, to find the Cullen family. Do you know where they are, or does Gavin?"

"Err, well you see...Gavin kinda got killed by the Volturi, he told a human girl, his singer," Tina explained.

"Oh, so you don't know then?"

"No, sorry Alice, try another big city?"

"We're going to try San Francisco next, maybe someone there will know, nice to see you again Tina, maybe our paths will cross another day."

"Bye Alice, Jasper! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you Tina," Jasper said politely.

He was such a gentleman.

**San Francisco, 1951**

We were sat with our backs against a wall. It was late at night but people were still wandering around the streets.

"How long have we been here Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Three months, and not a single vampire."

"Hey! This is _our_ territory," a big vampire growled at us.

"Oh, just our luck." Jasper whispered.

"They do say, be careful what they wish for."

"Are you going to move or what?" the vampire snarled.

"Of course we are, but do you mind if I ask you something first?" Jasper said, pushing me behind him.

"Sure, as long as you leave afterwards," the vampire said, red eyes blazing.

"Do you happen to know where Dr. Carlisle Cullen is?"

"Yeah, he moved to moved to Chicago not long ago, now move it!"

"Thank you!" I said sweetly as Jasper hurried me along.

**Chicago, 1953**

"Two years, and we haven't found him, should we just give up?" Jasper said.

"Of course not, I keep having the same vision Jasper, and I have a strong feeling we're getting closer"

He sighed.

"Okay, I believe you, maybe we should ask more vampires around this area," He suggested.

We had been living in hotel rooms for the past three years, trying to find Carlisle and his family. We'd looked up every Carlisle Cullen in the city, I had a sinking feeling that they didn't live here anymore. How often did they move?

"More questions to ask?" Jasper said.

"Yes, let's get going before it gets light," I said, picking up my bag.

We walked down the back alleys and found some vampires, with milky red eyes. They looked like they'd lived here a long time, surely they would know.

"Excuse me," I started, "But do you know where Carlisle Cullen is?"

"Why do you want to find him for? He drinks _animal_ blood," one said.

"Listen, we've been looking for years, just tell us where he is and I won't mess you up emotionally," Jasper said, with a threatening edge to his voice.

I could see he was beginning to get frustrated.

"Okay, okay, calm down, no need to get like that, he moved." the vampire said.

I sighed. Great, just great.

"Do you know where?" I asked.

"Yeah, Maine I think."

"Maine?! Are you kidding me?!" Jasper said.

"Well yeah, I mean lots of snow, hardly any sun, it's perfect."

"Look's like we're going to Maine, Jasper."

**Maine, 1955**

We were sitting in our hotel room, tired of searching. Jasper was watching TV and I was looking through some files. There were only three Carlisle Cullens in Maine, and only one was a doctor.

"Jasper, I've found Carlisle!," I said, delighted.

"Wow, shall we go and meet him tomorrow, before he moves to another state again?"

"Yes, we'll go tomorrow, and see what he says, he lives in a forest, how peculiar," I said, excited.

The night went slowly, which was odd. I guess I was too excited. I made sure that Jasper and I looked our best for going to the Cullens' place. When we reached the edge of the forest I could smell their scents and they were easy to follow. We stopped outside the big house and stared up in amazement. This place was huge. I suppose that's what happens when you're a doctor for 250 years. I skipped up the stairs and knocked using the big brass knocker. Five seconds later the door opened and Esme Cullen was standing there. She was tall, with curly caramel hair and she was beautiful.

"Hello," I started, "You must be Esme Cullen, considering the only other women in the house is blonde."

"Yes, I'm Esme, who are you?"

"Excuse Alice, she's a bit excited. I'm Jasper and we're her to see Carlisle," Jasper said.

"Of course, he's in his study, I'll show you the way," she said, bringing us inside.

The house was even more magnificent inside than out. There was a grand piano next to the stairs, Edward's piano.

"Mom? Who's at the door? If it's Michael tell him to go away! He knows I'm with Emmett!" Rosalie said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, this is Rosalie, my daughter," Esme said.

"Hello," Rosalie said, appearing in front of us.

She seemed wary of us.

"My names Alice and this is Jasper," I said, introducing us.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said, smiling.

She went back upstairs and we followed Esme to Carlisle's study. She knocked on the door and went inside.

"Carlisle, you have some visitors."


	10. Sibling Rivalry

We walked into the study and the first thing I noticed was how stunningly handsome Carlisle was. He was blonde and tall and obviously smart. His walls were covered in masses of old oil painting, all depicting a different scene.

"Hello, I'm Jasper and this is Alice," Jasper said to Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "why have you come to visit me?"

"Well," I started, "I heard that you fed only on animals, and I've been doing that for a while, and I've been having visions of us living together, and we want to know which room we can move into."

"Excuse Alice, what she meant was, I'm having trouble sticking to the...animal diet and we were wondering if you could help," Jasper said.

"Of course, I'd be delighted, but I have to consult my family first, Edward and Emmett are away-"

"Hunting," I finished for him.

"Yes, it's going to be interesting having you around Alice."

He went downstairs and asked Esme and Rosalie what they thought. They agreed and we decided to pick the room with the biggest space and nicest view. When the boys got back the next day they were surprised to see us. Edward was even more surprised when he saw all my stuff in his room - and his stuff on the front lawn.

"Your room had the best view," I giggled,"And I knew you wouldn't mind, we're going to get along just great."

Carlisle took us into the forest and showed us the best place to hunt. It was more fun to catch a mountain lion rather than a deer. It was harder for Jasper. He caught the prey quite easily but I knew he wouldn't adapt well to this lifestyle. When we got back Emmett was sitting on the porch steps.

"Jasper, how good are you at arm wrestling?" he asked as we aproched the house.

"I'm okay? Why do you want a match?"

"Sure, all Edward does is sit on his piano all day."

"I heard that Emmett!" Edward shouted from somewhere upstairs.

"Emmett, don't do it on the table again, you know how Esme likes her furniture," Rosalie said, coming out the house.

"Aw come on Rosie there's nowhere else to do it," Emmett complained.

"Stop whining," she said with a smile,"There's a boulder not far from here."

We watched as the boys ran ahead of us, teasing each other on the way. I was going to like living here.

"Coming Edward?" I asked, sticking my head round the door.

"Sure why not," he said, chuckling.

We followed Jasper's and Emmett's scents deep into the forest and found them kneeling on either side of the boulder. They locked their hands together and started pushing. Jasper didn't even look like he was trying, but Emmett was getting frustrated. After a minute Jasper won. Emmett stood up furious.

"Rematch!"

"Don't think so," Jasper chuckled.

"Best two out of three?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but I will win another day," Emmett said.

We ran back and saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for us on the porch.

"Alice, Jasper mind if we ask you something?" Esme said.

They took us in Carlisle's study and we sat down. I could hear Emmett outside, trying to listen no doubt.

"We just wanted to ask you, since Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are posing as our children, do you want to be our 'children' too?"

"Why am I always last?" Emmett whispered to Rosalie outside.

"Shut up, they'll hear us," Rosalie said before smacking him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Carlisle sighed, and Esme supressed a giggle.

"We'd love to be your children," Jasper said.

"Great, just one thing..." Esme said.

"School?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

Jasper groaned.

"Great, being downgraded from a Major in the confederate army to a highschooler, not to mention all the humans."

"Aw come on Jasper it'll be fun," I said.

"Jasper, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Esme comforted him.

He looked at me and sighed.

"I'll do it for Alice, and who knows, maybe it will help with my self-control."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you Jasper."

I opened the door to get out and hit Emmett on the head.

"Ow! How many more times?" he complained.

"You shouldn't be listening," I stated.

"Told you!" Rosalie said, tapping him on the head again.

"Okay, no fair."

I helped Edward finish decorating his new room then we joined the rest of the family downstairs to watch baseball.

"Wanna know who wins Emmett?"

"No, not re-"

"Detroit Tigers."

"Why tell me Alice?"

"I find it fun to tease you."

"Nicely done Alice," Edward said laughing.

He got up and went to play the piano. After half an hour I stood behind him and watched him play. His fingers moved fluidly over the keys, making the notes sound like it was Beethoven himself who was playing.

"That's really good Edward," I said, "What are you playing now?"

"Chopsticks, it's your favourite so far."

"How did you know?"

"I can read minds."

"Well, this will be interesting, you'll be able to see my visions," I said laughing.

"Fancy a game of chess?"

"Battle of the siblings again?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup," I said sitting down at the chess board.

I tried feinting my moves then making last minute desicions but Edward was too good. He'd had years to master this game and I'd only played a few. I could see what moves he would make but he changed them quickly. It was a long game, and he won.

Life here, would be good.


	11. School Days

We drove to school in Rosalie's Chevrolet Falcon. I knew she'd drive a posh car. It was only a small high school with a few hundred students, but I knew it would be too much for Jasper. We got out car and I watched his face twist as he smelt the humans. I held his hand as we walked across the parking lot and watched for any signs. Carlisle and Esme had enrolled us last week and we were their 'adopted' children. Jasper and I went to reception and got slips of paper to get signed, we met Rosalie, Edward and Emmett and we sat in our form class. I watched pupils faces as they piled through the door. First it was boredom, then surprise as they spotted Jasper and I, then disgust as they saw we were with Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. What did they have against them? The day was interesting. I was in most of Jasper and Rosalie's lessons and at lunch Edward told us what the students thought about us.

"They think that Alice is beautiful, Damien especially," Edward said,

Jasper snarled.  
"He has no chance of getting his hands on her."  
"Calm down Jasper, and the girls are quite fond of Jasper and most people think that Jasper and Rosalie are twins."  
"Now that I think about it, they do," I said.

_Jasper, Edward and I were standing by Rosalie's car. Students were everywhere, going home. A brunette girl walks past and Jasper attacks._

Edward glanced at me and nodded.

_"We can't let him do that, Edward," I said mentally._

He nodded again in agreement.

"So why do the other students not talk to you, and now us?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"They think we're weird," Edward said, matter-of-factly.

"Do they?" Emmett asked, breaking away from staring at Rosalie.

"They're intimidated by us," Edward said.

"I'll show them I'm not frightening," Emmett said, rising from his seat.

"Emmett, you are not going to go up to Damien and_ hug_ him."

I giggled for the rest of the afternoon with Edward and my peers thoughts. I had biology with Jasper and Edward last lesson. When school ended we waited by Rosalie's car for her and Emmett to come out. Just then the brunette girl in my vision (who I later found out was called Jeanie) walked past. Edward glanced at me and I gave the slightest nod.

Our plan was, for me to distract Jasper while Edward led Jeanie away and asked to her to out on saturday with him.

_When Edward asked Jeanie out she would be so happy. Too bad he'd have to break up with her._

I fely bad using Jeanie like this, but she'd get over it, Damien would comfort her and she'd be happy with him.

I watched as Edward led Jeanie away and I turned to face Jasper. I could see something else was on his mind.

_"Take her further Edward," _I said mentally.

He pulled her back into the school.

"So Jasper, how was your first day of school?" I asked him.

"It went better than expected," he said, focusing on my face, "You saw something didn't you?"

"Yes," I sighed, looking at the ground. I just couldn't see his face when I told him he would attack on his first day.

"What was it Alice? You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do Jasper," I said, smiling up at him. "But, you were going to attack Jeanie," I said, glaring at the ground once more.

He lifted my chin up.

"Is that why poor Jeanie is stuck with Edward?" he chuckled.

"Yes, I feel sorry for her," I giggled.

"I wouldn't have hurt her, Alice. It would ruin our new future here and besides, I'd take one look at you and forget about her."  
"I'm sorry for even thinking you would," I said, still staring at the ground.

He lifted my chin up again and kissed me softly on the lips. Edward and Jeanie came to stand beside us, holding hands, just as Rosalie and Emmett emerged from the school. The lot was nearly empty. Emmett took one look of Edward's face and burst out laughing. Rosalie looked at Edward and Jeanie's interlocked hands and grimaced.

"I have to go Edward," Jeanie said, looking up at him adoringly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jeanie," we all chorused.

"Edward, what the hell?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Long story Rosalie," I said giggling.


	12. Elphaba

It was a week later and Edward had just broken up with Jeanie. We could hear her crying from around the corner.

"It would've been easier just to drain her of blood," Edward said, getting in the back of Rosalie's car.

We got home and went off to our little hobbies. I started drawing, Edward played the piano and Jasper and Emmett wrestled outside. Esme and Carlisle were on the sofa watching TV. The phone rang and I skipped over and picked it up.

"Edward! It's Jeanie!" I called out to him.

He stopped playing and sighed as he took the phone from me.

"No Jeanie, it's not you, it's me," he muttered.

I laughed as I mimicked him behind his back. I sat back down and started drawing again.

_5 silhouetted figures walked gracefully across the field. Vampires. One had milky red eyes, and long black hair, he was clearly the leader. The next one had white-blonde hair and alarmingly red eyes. The third vampire looked older than the rest, and rather bored. The younger vampires looked the same. The girl was small, around 13 with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and glaring red eyes, and the boy had short black hair with cloned red eyes._

"Alice? What is it?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down at my sketchpad and noticed I'd drawn my vision. I handed him the sketchpad and a shocked look crossed his face.

"Aro," Carlisle growled.

"Sorry Jeanie, I have to go," Edward said before hanging up.

"Who's Aro?" I asked, standing up.

Just then Rosalie ran downstairs and Jasper and Emmett burst through the door.

"Did I hear Aro? What does _he_ want?" Rosalie asked.

"Another meeting with Aro? Should be fun," Emmett said, grinning.

"Who is Aro!?" I shouted.

"You don't know?" Esme asked, putting her arm around my shoulders.

She sat me back down.

"Aro is part of the Voltui, some say they are the 'royal family' of vampires. They enforce the law and they're extremely powerful. You do not want to get in trouble with them." Esme explained.

"But I've never even heard of them so why did I have a vision?"

"Maybe he's coming to catch up" Carlisle said studying the drawing.  
"Or something else," Emmett said before Rosalie smacked him gently around the head again.

_1 Month later_

We were sitting in the cafeteria, minding our own business, when the new girl walked through the doors. She was tall and slim, like Rosalie, but she had jet black pixie cropped hair and black eyes. She was one of us. She sat by a window by herself and glanced around the room before getting a science book out. When I looked at my family, they had noticed too.

"This should be...interesting," Jasper said, breaking the silence.

"She knows about us too," Edward commented.

"She looks lonely," I said, "Maybe we should go over."

The boys looked at me like I was crazy but Rosalie seemed to be the only one that agreed with me.

"Let's," she said simply.

We walked over and started chatting to her. She was called Elphaba and she was over 200 years old, but her human age was 17. We talked about her lessons, where she was living, hobbies, everything really. She invited us to her home after school. We followed her there in Rosalie's car and spent the rest of the afternoon there, She lived with her 'uncle' and they lived off humans, but wore blue contacts to hide their red eyes. I had a feeling we'd be good friends.


	13. The Volturi

_1 Month later_

Time had flown by since we met Elphaba. We'd gone shopping so much I didn't have any space left in my closet. She was like an extra member of the family. We were all going to play baseball in a field not far from our house. Rosalie, Esme, and Edward were on my team and Jasper, Emmett, Elphaba and Carlisle were on the opposite team. We played for hours, darting in and out of the trees. When we hit the ball the sound echoed off the mountains. We were just packing up when we heard footsteps in the distance. We snapped around and waited for them to approach. It was happening. The Volturi had arrived. We stood in a straight line and waited for the figures to emerge from the mist. They were all more beautiful than in my vision. Elphaba walked over and stood in front of Aro. He took her hand, closed his eyes then nodded. She walked behind him and stood next to the girl with blonde hair.

"Ah, long time no see Carlisle," Aro said walking over to Carlisle.

"It's good to see you again Aro, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Well you see I like to have my little weapons," Aro said, idicating to the girl with blone hair, "And I only like the best, why have second best? I heard about a vampire who could see the future, so I sent Elphaba here to search for her and she has found her, so I want her to come and live with me and join the guard."

Jasper pushed me behind him and crouched in front of me.

"Elphaba also mentioned Edward, the mind reader, may I talk to you both?" Aro asked.

I stepped out from behind Jasper.

"Alice? What are you doing? You're not going to join him are you?" Jasper asked, concern clear on his face.

"Of course not Jasper, I just want to see what he says, I won't let him take me away from you."  
"If you left me Alice I don't think I'd be able to go on, I need you in my life, I am nothing without you."

He took my hand and pulled me in, hugging me tight.

"I would never leave you Jasper," I mumbled.

I pulled back and looked into his golden-brown eyes, losing my trail of thought. I smiled at him and he smiled back, letting go of my hand. I walked over to Aro and Edward joined me.

"Hello Alice, Edward," Aro said, smiling at us.

"Nice to meet you," Edward and I said.

Aro shook mine and Edward's hand.

"Interesting visions Alice and Edward your gift is much like mine but from afar, how very convienient, how would you both like to join me?"

"Esme's concerned, Alice," Edward said, ignoring Aro.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Esme gripping Carlisle's hand with a pleading look in her eyes. She was so kind and motherly.

"I'm sorry Aro, but we cannot and will not join you or anybody else," I replied.

"And don't even think about using Jane on us," Edward growled.

"Jane?" I asked.

"She causes you pain through the mind," Edward stated.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Jane said stepping forward.

I heard Jasper growl loudly from behind me.

"No thanks, not today," I replied.

"Caius," Aro said looking to the man with white-blonde hair, "Marcus," He said looking to the man with long dark hair, "Time to leave."  
"Don't forget Alice, Edward, we will get what we want, we always do," Caius cautioned.

We glared at them as they walked back gracefully in the opposite direction. I can't believe Elphaba was with them. I felt so betrayed. I took Jasper's hand and we ran home in silence. I hope I wouldn't have to encounter Aro again.


	14. Missing

I wrote most of this chapter at 1 in the morning and I was VERY tired so sorry for any spelling mistakes . Please reviw :]

* * *

It had been two weeks since Elphaba left us and we still felt shocked. We couldn't stop thinking about Caius' warning. Would the Volturi really get their hands on Edward and I? Of course they wouldn't, we wouldn't let them.

It was sunny for once so we had a free day. The boys took the chance to go hunting while Esme, my sisters and I stayed at home. I helped Rosalie design a new dress while Esme watched TV and tidied up. The boys burst through the door each of them wearing a look of worry and anger. We rushed up to them and that's when I noticed Jasper was missing.

"Edward, where's Jasper?" I asked anxiously hoping that he was behind.

"He's missing, we followed his scent deep into the forest but we lost track of it, I'm so sorry Alice."

I fell to floor. I didn't really know what was happening but I just sat there and stared at the wall. Jasper. Missing? Where could he have gone and _why_? I had to go and try to find him. I'd search everywhere. He told me he'd be nothing without me so why did he leave? Didn't he know I felt the same too? The next thing I knew Edward had picked me up and layed me down on the sofa. I curled up in a ball and stared out of the big window at the darkness outside. Where was he? Everyone was upstairs, staying away from me. I stood up as quiet as possible and sneaked out the front door. They wouldn't let me leave until they'd figured out all the possibilites. I ran as fast as I could until I'd gotten far away from the house. I stood back against a tree and dropped until I was sitting down.

_Edward came downstairs and saw me missing. He called everyone downstairs and they set out to search for me._

They'd be here soon. Time to run. I ran to our usual hunting spot and picked up Jasper's scent straight away. I followed it for miles, I was just about to reach the border when I felt someone pick me up. I looked up and it was Edward.

"Edward! Put me down! Now!" I screamed at him.

"C'mon Alice, we're going to find him just be patient."

He ran back carrying me over hundreds of miles. He put me back on the sofa and Rosalie ran downstairs. She sat on the arm of the sofa and played with my hair in silence.

"We'll find him Alice," she finally said before jumping up and going to school.

I wasn't going to school today, I couldn't face the day ahead without him by my side. I felt bad for Esme because she's always so happy and she wandered around the house looking lost because she couldn't help me.

_1 Week later_

Edward, Emmett and Carlisle went out everyday to check for new scents while I stayed at home helpless. One day Edward burst through ther front door, closely followed by the others. He was always the fastest.

"Alice! We've found a new scent!" he shouted as he ran into the living room.

I jumped up from the sofa in desperation and ran up to him.

"Do you recognise it? How far away is it? Who is it!?"

"Okay, it's Demetri, it's not far away so we can track it," Edward replied.

"Who's Demetri?" I asked.

"Volturi."

I didn't know I had fallen until I felt the carpet beneath my fingers. The Volturi. Surely not. I jumped back up again, grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him towards the door.  
"Where are we going Alice?"

"Tracking him down, I am going to find him if it kills me."

"With the Volturi it could happen."

"Fine, the rest of the family can follow behind but the Volturi only needs to see us, but we need back up, hence the family."

Edward and I ran ahead of everyone else, following Demetri's scent.

_We were in a clearing, Edward and I against the Volturi. The rest of the Cullens' were hiding behind the trees. Jasper was behind the Volturi. He looked so helpless._

I told Edward what would be happening and he told everyone else. We'd been running for miles and we weren't even in Maine anymore. It was the next morning and we looked a mess but we kept running. I saw the clearing ahead and told the others to stay hidden in the trees. Edward and I walked out into the clearing and watched as the guard got into position. But there was one person I couldn't stop looking at and he grinned as soon as he saw me. Just to know Jasper was safe was the best feeling in the world.

"I knew you'd find us," Aro laughed, pushing passed the guard, Caius and Marcus following behind and another girl.

I could see Jane and Alec next to Jasper.

"What do you want Aro?" I asked.

"You know what I want and if I don't get it I get a compensation prize which in this case is Jasper," Aro said.

I growled loudly and stepped forward, then I felt Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, calm," He whispered.

"Aro, Jasper has got nothing to do with this, let him go," I said.

"I told you we always get what we want, he does when you join us," Caius said, stepping forward.

I looked up at Edward and he nodded.  
"Fine, we'll join you," Edward said, defeated.

Two men from the guard stepped forward and grabbed us by the wrists so we couldn't escape. They took us over to Aro while Jane took Jasper over where we were standing, Jasper was in shock. He couldn't believe it.

"Heidi! Get the cloaks!," Marcus ordered.

A beautiful vampire stepped forward with two dark red cloaks laid over her two arms. Marcus picked one up and draped it round my shoulders and Caius draped the other one around Edward's shoulders. We looked just like them. I span around and looked at Jasper. Jane gripped his arm and turned him towards the trees. That's when Emmett ran out from his hiding place and jumped on Jane. I didn't think he'd _jump_ on her. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme fought with the others. Edward and I twisted our wrists freeing ourselves. I ran up to Jasper and he hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. We looked around at the fighting and I knew I had to save my family. Jasper knew what I was thinking and calmed everybody down. They all stopped what they were doing.

"Everybody, listen!" Jasper started, "Alice and Edward are not going to join the Volturi and I am not going to be kidnapped again. You should be reinforcing the laws not disobeying them. Aro it looks like you're not going to get what you want this time, so leave us alone."

Everyone was hushed.

"Fine." Aro said, "We hope to see you again someday soon Carlisle, Cullens." he said to Carlisle.

We started walking away, Jasper's arm around my shoulder. I glanced back to see them standing up and dusting themselves off. I giggled.

"Emmett I didn't think you'd be so violent," I said.

"Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it," he replied aggresively.

Jasper kissed the top of my head again and we didn't let go of each other's hands until we got back home.


	15. Harmony

The first few months at the Cullen's had been eventful, I hoped it wouldn't always be like this. Ever since I had Jasper back we had been inseperable. I looked around the room and we were all sitting down watching the TV, except Edward. We all looked happy with our other half whilst he was alone playing the piano. I sighed. I hoped he would find somebody one day.

_He was hugging a brown haired girl, I could only see the back of her. They were in a forest but Edward looked happy._

When the vision stopped I noticed Edward had stopped playing the piano too.

_"You'll meet someone one day Edward," _I thought mentally.

He started to play again and I smiled to myself. If Edward found someone everything would be perfect. Jasper had his arm around me with my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"So how was your time with the Volturi, Jasper?" Emmett asked, turning off the TV.

We all looked at him and Edward came in and sat on the floor.

"How can someone so little be so annoying?" Edward said quietly to me.

I giggled and looked back up at Jasper, the sun shining off his blonde hair like a halo.

"Well, we stayed in that little clearing the whole time I was gone, they knew that you'd find me here," Jasper said looking down at me,"They also fed on human hunters that walked past, it was torture and I...couldn't handle it, I'm sorry Alice," he finished, dropping his head.

I lifted his chin up and that's when I noticed his eyes were slightly red. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's okay Jasper, we all slip up sometimes," I comforted, smiling gently.

Emmett made vomitting noises from the window and Rosalie glared at him.

"Want to go for a walk Alice?" Jasper asked.

We walked through the forest, our hands linked. We climbed up a tree and sat on a sturday branch, staring at the landscape. I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder again and he put his arm around my waist. We stayed there until the sun went down. He jumped down to the ground first. I stood up and looked down at him. I knew I wouldn't get hurt if I jumped but I was so far up.

"It's okay Alice, I'll catch you," Jasper reassured.

I closed my eyes and stepped into the air. I felt the branches scratch my skins and the next thing I knew Jasper held me in his arms. He set me gently on my feet and we walked through the rain back home.

Monday was like usual, long and boring. Nothing had happened at school, nothing we were interested in anyway. Jeanie wouldn't even look at Edward and that amused him. We all went hunting for a while and when we arrived back home we all went to our little hobbies. I looked out the window at the sunset. Edward was playing Clair de Lune quietly in the background. I hoped that my life would remain like this. In sweet harmony.

* * *

Thank you to my Beta Erica :] You've helped me with this a lot and inspired me and thanks for correcting all my mistakes . x


End file.
